Voddahil
Details *'Alignment': Not Applicable *'Power Level': Superior *'Domain(s)': Nothing Description Voddahil is literally the god of no thing (voids/nonexistence). He is most powerful when everything is stripped of its identity: Heaven, Hell, gods, life, spirits. Anything that can be comprehended by the mind or the soul should be, in its non-thinking opinion, torn from existence. This god is more of a void, no face, no existence, no followers (except for The Herald of the Void). The gods themselves are terrified by Voddahil's existence (or non-existence... never mind). They were able to lock him in a vacuum, which is even now being eaten away by nothingness. This god has no followers, no temples, no special items, and no symbol. Some can distinctly hear a voice from him (however, this is his herald: a twisted, demented being). The voice just reminds the victims of what it will be like in the void: "remember. Nothing is not like sleeping. There will be no thinking. No dreaming. In the void, you will not even get the comfort of darkness. The last sound you hear will be your scream. After that, there is no such thing as remembering". The Herald Edit .1/The Herald: The Herald of the Void was once a human scholar of a well-known university. When he became an elderly man, the Herald stumbled upon a passageway that had been lost for millenniums. The passageway lead him to the Twisted Library. Being old and fearing death, the man stumbled upon, though it was not by accident, a spell that would make him immortal. He finally decided to use the spell when, for a terrible theory he had thought up, Ardaxes, god of science, banished him from both the university and his favor, leaving the old man broken. This one dark spell, that he finally attempted, had him fueling from all other dark sorcery that was about him. And in this Library, the darkness was everywhere. In one of these books the now twisted being learned about The Void. The immortality spell was becoming increasingly potent and deadly. What were once human ears, now took the shape of deformed Elven ears. What was a human face, now resembles a twisted, fleshy dragonborn face. A thick Tiefling tale extended from the back of the skull and ran down splitting into several beholder's eyes. As soon as the gods noticed that the knowledge of Voddahil was released, they caved in the university in a desperate attempt to save the world. But the Herald survived... Imprisonment Edit .2/Imprisonment: In the beginning the gods lived in Voddahil. Voddahil was a place and yet another being. It was the nothingness that existed around the gods, before the planes. Then the gods constructed the planes with a heaven and a hell. Voddahil, began to expand when the gods left eating itself toward the planes. Rulcan himself asked the gods of war: Priute and Sigdrifa to name a few, how to deal with the coming evil. Sigdrifa and Priute decided that all the gods combine their powers to create a vacuum plane to contain Voddahil. And so it was done. Now, not even the gods can exist in the nothingness known as Voddahil. However a few gods did not participate. Yithalin, the god of darkness, explained that he was unavailable. Most gods distrust Yithalin now, thinking that he is too in love with the idea of an eternal silence, something that only a void can offer. But it is all really is just speculation. Ardaxes also did not seem to help. Some believe that the god of science was frustrated at Rulcan for consulting Sigdrifa and other war gods, when he could ask these questions to his scholars and the other gods of thought. But, yet again, man can only speculate on the reasoning of gods. And so Voddahil was enchanted in a vacuum plain, but his chains will not last for infinity... Strengthened Edit .3/Strengthened: Voddahil could have "slept" (that is, eat vacuum) for a billion more years under the watchful eye of the gods. One day, however, two child-like gods: Ren and Yak stumbled upon the vacuum prison while chasing a nyad across the Planes. Pausing their shenanigans, the twins turned away to 'peer into' the plain. The two were so horrified that they, impulsively (that is their nature), hurled lightning bolts into empty space. Voddahil became bigger, stronger, and faster when it felt the surge break a path through the vacuum. Now the gods realize that the prison will not last as long as they originally hoped. All they can do is hope that they can hold it off a little bit longer. Because of this accident the chains have lengthened, but Voddahil is still chained. For now... - almarianknight Tenants Not applicable. Relationships Not applicable. Category:Deities